The Vampire ¿Movie?
by Usuaria Renegada
Summary: Bella Swan , una adolescente fanática de las cosas paranormales , decide hacer una película donde invoca a Damon y se vuelve su protectora , ¿Una humana indefensa protectora de un Vampiro? No pega ni rima , pero Bella Swan podrá protegerlo y volverlo más fuerte . -The Vampire ¿Movie?-
1. Sinopsis

_**The Vampire ¿Movie?**_

_**Sinopsis**_

_''La persona en la que menos piensas , es la que al final termina protegiéndote''._

_._

_._

_**Bella Swan** _es una adolescente amante de las cosas paranormales , más que todo , tiene una seria obsesión con los vampiros .

En su vida se la ha pasado estudiando cada sentido de un vampiro , hasta a sacado conclusiones nunca antes formuladas .

Un día decide crear una película que hable de todos sus conocimientos sobre vampiros , pero para **_Bella _**no es suficiente , así que decide invocar algún vampiro a través de las palabras griegas que raramente encontró en un libro de Invocaciones .

''_Skiá daímonas , egó̱ pou epikaleíste , taḯzete kai na sas prostatév̱ei , deíxe ton eaf̱tó sou se ména ._''

Fueron las exactas palabras qué salieron de los labios de Isabella antes de que el Demonio de la Oscuridad más sexy del planeta y el infierno se presentara ante Ella .

_Damon ,_ el nombre de este sexy vampiro , el demonio que Bella tendrá que alimentar con su propia sangre y proteger con su propia vida , _Pero Damon esta dispuesto a cualquier cosa , con tal de qué Isabella Swan este a salvo._

''_**El dolor y la tragedia acudirán a sus vidas''** informo el brujo . __  
_

**_''La única tragedia qué podría suceder es perder a Bella , pero antes muerto qué dejarla morir''_**

fue la respuesta de _Damon ._

_._

_._

_._

**Hola , Bueno , este es mi primer Fanfic y espero que les guste la el sinopsis de mi historia, aun no puedo decir cada cuanto actualizare , pero lo haré . **

**Bueno espero que dejen Reviews para decirme que les parece la historia de este romance entre Damon y Bella :3 , nos leemos pronto .**

**_Sofia Eugenia Heredia Gibaut_  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Advertencia : **_Ningún personaje me pertenece , solo Drizella Weinsten , Helen Undrey , Natalla Kystter y Elisabeth Swan._

**Advertencia 2 : **_La novela puede contener lenguajes inadecuados y Escenas fuertes . _

* * *

**_The vampire ¿Movie?_**

_Capítulo 1 _

''_Un error común del humano es intentar sacarse de la cabeza aquello qué no sale del corazón''_

* * *

Fruncí los labios ante la larga explicación de como usar una cámara sobrenatural en internet , ¡Joder, esto es infinito! , lo único qué entendí es prenderla , bla bla bla , y bla .

Abrí el cajón de mi escritorio y saqué la cámara qué encontré en la ex-habitación de mi madre , su marca era desconocida en internet al igual qué en revistas , libros, etc , ¡Como una cámara fantasma! , saqué la memory de el artefacto sin nombre y la coloqué en mi computadora .

_''Puede qué tenga vídeos u algo más'' _pensé encogiéndome de hombros .

Una lista larga apareció en mis archivos , ¿día 1 , día 2 , día 3, etc? , ¿qué es esto?, ¿un diario? .

—¡Isabella! .

Cerré en un toqué abuzo la ventana con todos los archivos de la cámara, ¿qué pensaría mi padre si me viera haciendo esto? .

—¡Charlie! .-exclame guardando el diario de mi madre llamado cámara en el mismo cajón de antes , me pare como un resorte y suspire mientras sacaba la extra seguridad de mi puerta colocando mi contraseña secreta _''Neurotoxina'' . _

La cara de mi padre era un poema, ayer mismo pedí personalmente a seguridad qué quería más privacidad en mi habitación , y así fue , sin qué mi padre se enterara .

—No me interesa .-se dijo a si mismo levantando la mano derecha .- Solo quería avisarte qué mañana llega tú tía Elizabeth para la fiesta de invierno y hoy quiero qué salgas a comprar junto con la nueva sirvienta .

Dicho eso, dio media vuelta y desapareció por la puerta del salón principal , mis ojos se abrieron unos centímetros más de lo normal mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta .

Aun tenía tiempo suficiente para probar la cámara antes de qué Helen, la sirvienta, llegara para arruinar mi día .

* * *

La cámara estaba en la esquina izquierda , los paneles electo sonido en cada esquina y las demás cámaras estaban ocultas , La estrella judía estaba debajo mio , pintada con rojo y el ojo negro .

Todo estaba listo, mi cuaderno bordo secreto estaba en mis mano abierto en la primera página , Mi primera investigación sobre vampiros , escrita el 09 de octubre del 2001 .

Tome unas cuantas respiraciones calmadas y encendí el artefacto fantasma , la luz roja estaba prendida y le daba un toque terrorífico .

—Bueno ... Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, Tengo 18 años y vivo en Forks desde él accidente de mi madre , son las 7:12pm del 19 de julio del 2009 .-_Recuerda.-_ estoy tomando mis precauciones a la hora de mostrar este vídeo , tengo 9 cámaras ocultas en diferentes partes de la habitación y cada una es independiente de la energía eléctrica , filmaran cualquier anomalía y se grabaran automáticamente, también estoy grabando todo el audio en paneles de sonido de nueva generación sobrenatural , involuntariamente hay cámaras en el techo qué estarán grabando movimientos sobre la estrella en la qué me encuentro parada .-_mire la cámara del techo y sonreí.- _Mi cuarto esta lleno de lazers qué a la hora de algún movimiento en falso comenzara a sonar la alarma en mi mini chip qué esta en mi artefacto anti movimiento qué se encuentra en mi oreja .-_lo mostré ante la cámara y proseguí.- _Solo espero qué no termine muerta como en las series, películas,etc .-_Me acerqué a mi computadora y oprimí ''Iniciar''.- _Cualquier cosa qué no sea natural en otra parte de la casa será grabada y luego estudiada desde esta computadora y este aparató rastreador .-_Mostré el aparato.- _los sensores los cuales recopilan información para un sofware que se usa para saber las fluctuaciones de temperatura en los hospitales y detectaran cualquier subida o bajada de 5 grados y harán sonar una alarma , todo esto lo hago para tener mucha precaución , entonces ... el propósito de hoy esta escrito en este cuaderno con la información pasadas y presentes de los vampiros , donde nos enteraremos que son realmente y por qué las personas los muestran tan aterradores .-_Me aclare la garganta y comencé mi lectura.- Primer Mes de investigación : Él Vampiro ._

Un **vampiro** es, según el folclore de varios países, una criatura que se alimenta de la esencia vital de otros seres vivos (usualmente bajo la forma de sangre) para así mantenerse activo. En algunas culturas orientales y americanas aborígenes, el vampiro es una deidad demoníaca o un dios menor que forma parte del panteón siniestro en sus mitologías.

En la cultura europea y occidental, así como en la cultura global contemporánea, el prototipo de vampiro más popular es el de origen eslavo, el de un ser humano convertido después de morir en un cadáver activo o reviviente depredador chupasangre .

_Segundo Mes : Orígenes del mito ._

Es probable que el mito del vampiro en el folclore de muchas culturas desde tiempos inmemoriales, provenga inicialmente de la necesidad de personificar la "sombra", uno de los arquetipos primordiales en el inconsciente colectivo, según conceptos de Carl Gustav Jung, y que representa los instintos o impulsos humanos reprimidos más primitivos. Así sería la encarnación del mal como entidad y una representación del lado salvaje del hombre o su atavismo bestial, latente en su sistema límbico y en conflicto permanente con las normas sociales y religiosas.

Pero el mito, como es conocido en nuestros días, además del citado temor a los bajos instintos es también una combinación compleja de varios temores y creencias humanas que incluyen: la atribución a la sangre de ser fuente de poderío o vehículo del alma, el temor a la depredación y a la enfermedad o a la muerte y a su expresión más palpable como es el cadáver, así como a la fascinación temerosa por la inmortalidad y el instinto de supervivencia.

Algunos estudiosos sugieren que el mito del vampiro, sobre todo el que se popularizó en Europa después del siglo XVII, se debe en parte a la necesidad de explicar, en medio de una atmósfera de pánico colectivo, las epidemias causadas por enfermedades reales que asolaron Europa, antes de que la ciencia lograra explicarlas racionalmente.

Estaba pasando a la tercera página cuando un papelito calló del mismo , justo en medio de la estrella judía , frunciendo el ceño me agache y lo deposite entre mis dedos .

Lo leí y entendí lo qué estaba leyendo , fue mi investigación del sexto mes , ''**_Mitos, leyendas e invocaciones'' . _**

**—**Dejaremos las investigaciones para después, ahora intentaremos hacer esto .-_Busqué mis velas rojas qué había guardado y las coloqué en circulo sobre el ojo de la estrella_ , agarre entre mis manos el papelito y me senté como un buda .- _''__Skiá daímonas , egó̱ pou epikaleíste , taḯzete kai na sas prostatév̱ei , deíxe ton eaf̱tó sou se ména'' ._

La alarma en mi artefacto anti movimiento comenzó a sonar en mi oído, abrí los ojos y mire el aparato rastreador, un movimiento en la planta alta, se acercaba a la ex habitación de mi madre , pero paró , (_La luz roja) _y otra alarma comenzó a sonar , La alarma de temperatura estaba saltando por un poco de atención , 3 grados bajaron y podía sentir el frío calar mis huesos , mire el rastreador otra vez y la luz roja se dirigía hacía mi cuarto , mis ojos se detuvieron el la puerta cuando otra alarma comenzó a sonar , La de movimiento , estaba temblando de frío , la temperatura bajó más de lo esperado y tenía miedo por primera vez en tanto tiempo . _  
_

Agarre por impulso una de mis pruebas para dormir qué estaba detrás mio y la coloqué en mi mano como un cuchillo , otra alarma comenzó a sonar y no me di la vuelta para verificar cual era , por qué estaba segura hasta los tobillos qué era la de la puerta.

Reuní fuerzas y mire por encima de mi hombro , la puerta estaba abierta hasta el tope y dañada , horrorizada camine hasta ella y la mire fijamente , ¿Qué clase de monstruo haría esto? , tenía marcas de maltrato y una marcas anormales .

Esto me recordaba películas de fantasmas sin descanso, tal vez sea un fantasma , tal vez lo atraje con esas palabras, pero ... las palabras eran para invocar vampiros .

Mire la habitación caminando hasta la cámara a pasó lento y mi cara bañada en terror .

**—**¿Quien eres y qué eres? .-pregunte en un susurro mientras agarraba la cámara y grababa mi cuarto .-¿qué es lo qué quieres? .

**—**A ti .

Me quedé tiesa mirando la nada , por qué la habitación seguía vacía pero con las alarmas sonando , fruncí el ceño y mire la cámara .

**—**¡Ostia puta! .-exclame sin aire, una silueta masculina estaba en medio de mi cuarto dando la espalda ante la cámara , me tapé la boca reteniendo el grito qué estuvo apunto de salir, el hombre frente a mi comenzó a dar media vuelta .

Mire por encima de la cámara y hay estaba, _Él demonio más sexy de la historia . _

Me quedé con la boca abierta mientras el hombre, monstruo , ¡como le llamen! , me miraba fijamente , Sus ojos un hermoso cielo , su postura masculina , sus facciones perfectas , sus labios un pecado .

¡Qué dios me perdone por esta atracción!

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de este ... un momento ...

**—**¿Qué eres? .

Su sonrisa se ensancho y su ceja derecha de levanto .

**—**Tú tendrías qué saberlo mejor qué nadie .

_Su voz _

Esboce una mueca , había encontrado las palabras en un libro de Invocaciones en la parte de vampiros , así qué entonces a este dios qué tenía en frente era ...

Abrí los ojos unos centímetros más y lo mire con fascinación pura .

**—**_Un Vampiro..._

* * *

**Chan! , Las dejo con él suspenso del primer capítulo de mi primer Fanfic .**

** ¡Apareció Damon! , El vampiro más sexy de la historia , además de Edward Cullen :3 **

**Dejen Reviews para qué me digan como va el primer capítulo :D **

**Hasta la próxima actualización ;)**

_**Sofia Eugenia Heredia Gibaut**_


End file.
